


Body and Blood

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Brat, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Masturbation, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: Terzo sulks after being nearly exsanguinated by Aurora. He is left to recuperate with the help of Sister Elyse. He is annoyed and mad the "love of his life" chose Copia, now Papa Emeritus IV.Can he fix his broken heart or will he allow someone to finally do it for him? Someone who has been there and he chose to ignore?
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Copia's exultation. Terzo is moody and an all around dick right now. It won't last. He is a hoe at heart.

Terzo pouted in his room for a couple of months. He was embarrassed by Aurora and how she tortured him. He was even more annoyed when he saw her fawn over Copia after his exultation. Tonight, he was supposed to resume his night mass duties, but he called Gabriel in to tell him he wasn’t ready. Gabriel was not having it. He was sucking the blood of a brother of sin to help finish replenishing after Aurora nearly exsanguinated him. It had taken a long while to gain his strength and magic back. Tonight would be the last he would require a nightly snack. Once he finished, he dismissed the Brother away and faced Gabriel.

“Brother, why are you staring at me like that?”

“I’m staring at someone who cannot keep out of trouble,” Gabriel sipped his brandy and then swirled it around in his glass.

“She belonged to me,” Terzo said, wiping his mouth with a silk handkerchief.

“You are an idiot. You can’t claim a woman and expect her to accept it. They claim us,” Gabriel stood and drained the rest of the brandy down his throat. “Learn your place first and then act. While you recuperate, at least handle the night masses. With Ravinia being pregnant, she is becoming needier. I cannot conduct a night mass and have her screaming for a back rub!”

“Fine, but can you handle tonight’s mass? I am not at my best,” he feigned being light-headed.

“If you keep her company and keep away from Aurora.” He left before Terzo could respond.

He slumped into his bed. There would be no way he would speak to her. Not after the way she used him and nearly drained him completely. His eyes drooped. He was still exhausted even after drinking blood. The night mass was a few hours away. A good nap before babysitting Ravinia would be splendid. Grabbing a plush blanket, he got cozy and fell asleep fast.

“Papa?” a soft voice called out to him. Aurora? He wondered. His eyes popped opened. His room was dark with a single candle lit next to him.

“Who’s there?”

“Me,” Sister Elyse sat next to him.

“Oh,” he didn’t hide his disappointment. “What time is it?”

“8:30pm,” Sister Elyse answered and turned on his bedside lamp.

“Good, I have time to get to Gabriel’s room to watch Ravinia.”

“Take it easy.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “You lost a lot of blood.”

He pushed her hand off of him. “I know that, Sister. I was conscious when it happened.”

She stepped away from the bed and let him stand on his own. The feeling of rejection and hurt were easily hidden standing in the shadows in his room. Gabriel had immediately called her after Aurora had admitted what she did. She helped locate some burlier Brothers of Sin that she could think of to help him. But the way he dismissed her when she lined them up for him to pick and choose, was so hurtful. She pushed the thought away, thinking he was just lashing out at being hoodwinked by Aurora. The past couple of months she watched him as he slept and read to him from the soup books she came to love and study. His surly attitude didn’t fade, however. He would yell at her to leave his room, and to leave him alone.

“Would you like any help? Any more brothers or sisters of sin?” she asked softly, hiding the fact she was crying.

“No, please leave me be,” he waved his hand at her to get her to hurry and leave. “I can manage to hobble next door to Gabriel’s room.”

“Yes, sir,” she nodded and left quickly. Her breathing intensified, but she couldn’t hide a sniffle as she left.

Terzo changed into his deep purple silk pajamas and slipped his feet into his favorite velvet slippers and walked next door. Ravinia opened the door when he knocked.

“If you came without bringing food, I may kill you,” Ravinia teased. “But I will finish the job.”

“You are becoming more aggressive as your pregnancy progresses,” he said, walking past her and collapsing on the loveseat in Gabriel’s room.

“I’m craving something savory.” She sat next to him and put her feet up on his lap.

“When did I become your personal servant? I am a Papa.” He tried to push her feet off of him but she kept them there.

“A Papa who got his ass handed to him by a witch that he double-crossed,” she explained. She grabbed her cell and called to the kitchen. “I’m hungry for something savory. And maybe sweet. Are there any more bags of marshmallows?”

“How does Gabriel put up with you?” he groaned. “You are a brat.”

She smirked at him, “Takes one to know one.”

“I am not a brat!” he said, getting annoyed. “I am..”

“Just used to getting what you want,” she finished for him. “How is Sister Elyse?”

“Who?” he covered his eyes with the crook of his arm and leaned his head against the back of the sofa.

“The Sister helping you day and night?” she punched him in the ribs. “Don’t be rude. She was there nursing you through it all right after Aurora left you.”

“She has been annoying me more than anything,” he admitted. He didn’t want to think about her and how she has helped him. He wanted Aurora, not her.

“Ugh, fine,” she grumbled. She did not like how he was treating her. Sitting with her one morning after her second breakfast, Ravinia could tell she had been crying. With prodding, Elyse spilled all the details about how he was being so gruff with her.

“What are they bringing to eat?” He asked.

“I don’t care,” she said. “As long as I can keep it down. This little one is picky.”

“When do you find out if it is a girl or a boy?” he asked, finally looking at her. The little bambino would be his niece or nephew. He had plans to make sure they would be protected regardless, but he wanted to know how much to spoil them.

“Gabriel is convinced it’s a girl,” she said, rubbing her bulging stomach. “I find out for sure in a few weeks.”

“May I touch your stomach?” he asked.

“I don’t really like anyone but Gabriel to touch my stomach. Everyone tries to put their hands on me and it makes me anxious,” she explained. She grabbed a throw pillow to cover her stomach. She knew Terzo would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

“Of course, but tell me if anyone makes you anxious. I will make sure you are not bothered,” he said. There was something about the Sisters or Brothers making her anxious that made him angry. No one should bother the women who claim Papa’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, reader. Guess what. We get introduced to someone in this chapter. Read on to find out who.

The night ended with Terzo getting pushed out after he teased Gabriel about not having enough snacks in the room. Back in his room, he opened a bottle of red wine and drank. He wanted to drink with Ravinia, but drinking in front of a pregnant woman would be cruel. He liked her spunk and how she turned his stick in the mud brother into a man deeply in love.

One bottle quickly downed, he opened another bottle and chugged until he couldn’t breathe. Stumbling around his room, he cringed at the memories Aurora left with him. He couldn’t stay here right now. He grabbed another bottle and roamed the hallways. Anyplace but his room.

The lonely hallways called out to him. He kept a firm grip on the neck of the wine bottle and roamed the abbey. His slippers sliding across the hard stone floor. The moonlight shining through the abbey's stained glass decorated the floor with their designs.

He walked down a hallway with just bleak and bare windows for the moon to light his way to a room he rarely visited. There was one brother he needed to talk to. One brother who kept to himself. He reached the door and knocked softly. When no one answered, he banged on the door.

“FOR FUCKS SAKE! WHO IS IT!?” Primo yelled out.

“Your dear baby brother,” he slurred and knocked again.

The door creaked opened and dressed in crimson pajamas was his oldest brother. Primo. The first Papa. The Papa that introduced to the world their music and ministry. He looks so mad, Terzo thought.

“Did I wake you?” he smiled, knowing full damn well that Primo had an early bedtime.

“What in the hell do you want Terzo?”

“I brought wine and I need to whine,” he said, swaying and holding up the bottle. There was only one thing he wanted to do right now, and waking up his big brother was not it. Being in bed worshipping Aurora was his only dream right now. He couldn’t help it, but tears built up in his eyes, threatening to fall any second if Primo didn’t let him in.

“Fine, come in,” Primo said and opened the door wider to allow Terzo to stumble inside. He heard about what happened to him recently. He wasn’t impressed with his younger brothers allowing themselves to fall in love. But he couldn’t turn away the bambino he helped raise. Terzo was his favorite. Gabriel was his second favorite. He liked how stern and dominating he was with the Sisters and when he ruled the stage. Terzo was his baby brother that doted on him. Followed him around like a shadow. He was so eager to learn his own magic and how to seduce women and men.

He walked over to his bed and lightly spanked the two Sisters on their rear. “My lovelies, I am sorry, but my dear brother is here, and he needs to talk to me, privately.”

“Sure Papa,” they both yawned and dressed quickly.

Terzo looked surprised at the two Sisters walking out of the room “Two at the same time?”

“One Sister offers no challenge. Two of them brings me joy,” He said, helping his brother over to his own bed. “Why are you here to whine, mi bambino?”

Terzo loved the nicknames that Primo used for him. He didn’t care he was an older man now, he felt loved and cared for when Primo doted on him.

“Aurora left me after nearly killing me,” he wept. “She was the one, Primo”

“She wasn’t the one, Bambi,” he said, kissing his brother on the forehead and grabbing the wine bottle and taking a drink. “She had her eyes on Copia. You tried to steal her.”

“I wanted her. She was meant for me to fuck,” he curled up next to his brother.

“You and I are alike. We find joy in crowds. The rush from feeling an entire crowd of people lusting over you. Settling down with one person would be difficult. Whomever you find to settle with has to be special.” He pat Terzo on his head and pulled the comforter up to cover them both. “Rest Bambi.”

“I don’t want to rest. Every time I close my eyes, I see what she was doing to do me before she left me. I see her beautiful face and I see her gorgeous body ready and waiting for me,” he sobbed. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly while Primo drank his wine.

“You need someone special if you are to give up the Sisters and Brothers who crave you. She wasn’t for you to take. But then again, the way you talk about her, it’s always about sex. There is apparently more to love than just sex. I have yet to find that one person to keep me occupied. You and I aren’t meant for that world,” he explained to his brother. The wine he brought was excellent. Sweet and not too dry, but leaves lingering notes of cherries.

“Primoooo, what do I do then?” he whined and grabbed the bottle from him. He gulped down the wine before Primo yanked it away from him.

“Drinking away the pain won’t help,” he said, picking up his cell phone. It was ridiculously late. He was to meet up with three Sisters in the morning and needed the bed cleared to do so. Settling the bottle on the floor, pat his brother on the back and told him to rest. They both needed rest. Him especially, the last two Sisters were quite vigorous and his hips needed time to relax.

“Good night, Bambi, we will talk tomorrow,” he whispered. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, a soft knock roused him from his sleep. He was about to curse everyone in the abbey for bothering him. He stormed to the door and yanked it open and saw Sister Elyse there.

“I am terribly sorry to wake you, Papa. Please forgive me. I am just looking for Papa,” she kept her gaze to the ground out of respect.

“No, no, it’s okay Sister. Please come get him out of my room. I have guests due in a couple of hours,” he directed her to his bed.

She panicked, not seeing him in his room earlier. He may have hated having a babysitter, but she took this one job seriously. He was a Papa and needed to be cared for. She had walked all over the abbey and even interrupted a loud session between Ravinia and Gabriel, asking if they knew where he was. Seeing Ravinia tied up and with a smirk on her face while Gabriel was struggling to keep up with her demands was funny.

Sister Elyse even tried the dormitories, knowing he would get swarmed by the ghouls and the Sisters at the same time. No one had seen him in a few hours. She was about to put on her coat and go looking for him outside when Ravinia came out of her room flushed.

“Sister! I know you are looking for him. Is he lost?” Her face showed genuine concern. “He was with me until a few hours ago. He said he was going to drink some wine.”

“I saw an empty bottle in his room and one missing from his shelves. He should still be here,” Sister Elyse did not want to upset Ravinia in her condition. “I’m sure he is drunkenly asleep in a corner somewhere. He can’t drive and doesn’t like to get dirty.”

She helped Ravinia back to her room and gave Gabriel a sharp eye to not upset her. “I just got a text from Primo. It seems my brother is whining and crying in his room,” Gabriel informed her. “Ravinia, you shouldn’t wander without slippers on. The abbey floor is too cold for you.”

“Then warm them up, damn. Do I have to do all the thinking for you?” she snapped at him. “We swore our love together in FLAMES and you think slippers are the only thing that can keep my feet warm?”

She left them to talk to each other and ran to Primo’s room. She had visited him several times throughout her stay. He was always so accommodating and loved talking to her about the books and the library.

Walking into his room and seeing Terzo curled up in a ball on his bed was concerning. He hadn’t reached out to anyone since the incident with Aurora. She walked over to the bed to wake him and escort him back to the room. When his eyes popped open for a small second, he looked so happy to see her, but then she saw his eyes focus and then he frowned. When Sister Imperator and Gabriel asked her to watch him, they both agreed she was “comely and plain.” Their assessment of her didn’t offend, as she felt the same way about herself for so long. They wanted him to rest and to take back over his responsibilities. She agreed with them and took on the role of making sure he got what he needed.

“Come, Papa, you need to sleep in your bed,” she pulled him off the bed and helped him back into his slippers.

“Thank goodness, for a second I thought you were going to take me to your small bed,” he sneered.

Her heart dropped hearing his mean comment. She wanted to scream at him and slap him for how rude he was being. But he was a Papa. There was no way she could and remain with the Church.

They made their way to his room. Once there, she put him to bed. He griped about her help. Preferring to cover himself with his sheets. Getting after her for taking too long to turn off his bedside lamp.

Once the light was out, she went to his bathroom and grabbed two aspirin and a glass of water. He would need it for the hangover in the morning. Once they were placed next to the lamp she sighed.

“You promised you wouldn’t push me away. You lied. Here I am, tasked with taking care of someone who won’t even touch me. After everything we shared. I thought we had a moment. I’m a goddamn fool,” she whispered. She ran out of the room crying, heartbroken.

Terzo heard her whispers and wanted to apologize, but he was too drunk and too tired to do so. She had entrusted him and they shared a wonderful week of passion together and he hurt her as Aurora had hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is now figuring out how bad he messed up. Ravinia is hormonal and horny but wants to help Terzo.

He awoke to a terrible headache and a dry mouth and someone knocking on his door. Looking at the bedside table, he saw it was noon. No one woke him. Sister Elyse wasn’t there to wake him and drag him to his bath.

“Sister Elyse!” he gasped. He remembered what she said to him before he blacked out.

He felt terrible. She spent all that time making sure he recovered. The mean and terrible things he said to her were coming back to him. He cringed and put his hand to his chest. Sitting up in his bed, a groan escaped his lips as the room spun slightly.

“Aspirin and water,” he mumbled to himself. Walking to his bathroom seemed like a challenge that would kill him. He looked over at his side table and saw the pills and a tall glass of water. She thought of everything. He quickly downed the pills and gulped down the entire glass of water.

After a shower and dressing up, he walked immediately to the library. The shower perked him up considerably. He needed to be at his best to apologize. Walking in he saw Sister Elyse sitting at her desk reading. Always reading, he thought. He remembered her reading to him while he was resting in his bed after drinking blood to regain his strength back.  
He stood at her desk and waited for her to notice him. She didn’t look up or acknowledge him.

“Ahem”

“What the fuck do you want?” she asked. “Here to bitch about how I didn’t tuck you in correctly?”

“No, cara.” He fucked up big time.

“Oh, its cara now,” she sneered at him. “Look, I restocked your wine in your room. If you want to wander around drunk at night, at least have someone text me. I don’t have time to waste looking for you at night. I do have a job I take seriously.”

“I’m sorry for how I have been,” he needed to make this right. “I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.”

She grabbed a pile of books and left him at the desk. “I don’t accept your apology. You broke a promise to me.”

He followed her as she put books back on the shelves. “I really am sorry, cara.”

She pushed a book in its place and hung her head. “Please go. Don’t you have someone you need to promise sweet things only to be ugly to them later?”

Terzo stood back and let her walk away. The one person he made a promise to and he not only broke it, but he also shattered her trust in him. The way she looked at him tore at her. She was still taking care of him even while she hated him.

He left her alone and went back to his room, ashamed. There was nothing he could say to her right now to fix it. Actions and determination can fix this over time, he thought.

“Terzo,” Ravinia called out. “Did Sister Elyse find you last night?”

He looked up and saw her waddling slightly towards him. “Yes, she found me and I fucked up.”

“Surprise, surprise,” she grumbled. “I need your help.”

She had his full attention now. “What do you need? Are you in pain? Do you need a doctor?” His heart raced in panic. Where was Gabriel? If she needed help, he should be the first to know, not him.

“Calm down, idiota,” she said, pinching his arm. “I’m hungry and horny. I want food and Gabriel, but I can’t find him.”

“I am not a waiter, cara mia,” he sighed, letting his heart calm down. “I have no idea where Gabriel is either. Why don’t you yank on the chain you have around his neck?”

Ravinia crossed her arms and popped her hip out to stare him down. “You are a complete jackass, you know? He left early this morning and said it was a secret. But it's late in the afternoon and he isn’t back.”

“Did you text him?” he wanted some time to think about how to make it up to Sister Elyse and not track and locate Gabriel.

“Would I be here about to beat the shit out of you if I hadn’t already tried that?”

Her limits were pushed along with her hormones. He had no right to insinuate that she had Gabriel that whipped. He was madly in love with her and wanted to keep her happy, but that was far from whipped.

He sensed he was in danger. Her eyes were glowing white and her body was glowing slightly. Holding up his hands, he wanted to appease her. “I’m sorry. I forgot myself. Let’s go to the kitchen and I will have the cooks make whatever you desire. I will try to locate Gabriel for you if that eases your worry.”

“I’m not worried. I’m horny,” she pouted.

“I cannot help you with that,” he said. “Well, I could, but I enjoy being able to breathe and my ability to live.”

“Fine,” she put her arm through the crook of his. “Lead the way to food.”

He escorted her to the kitchen and hoped Gabriel would return soon. There were plans he needed to make regarding Sister Elyse. How could he win her over again? Would she trust him again?

“What are you craving?” he asked gently.

“Dick,” she sighed. “But I’ll settle for a burger.”

“How can you want him so often in your condition?” he asked.

“I wanted him a lot before, but this is a different kind of need. Ever since I’ve been pregnant, the urge to ride him has increased. Just smelling him sets me on fire. When he glares at me, my thighs clench at the thought of what he can do.”

They reached the kitchen, and he started barking orders for a table, chair, and a chef to cook whatever Ravinia desires. Once she was settled, he sat with her. If he had a chance to get out of the dog house, maybe she could help.

“Cara, I need help,” he said, pushing back his hair.

“Oh good, finally. I thought you weren’t going to ask, and I was going to have to take matters in my own hands.” A plate of toast was sat in front of her. She chomped on it quickly asking for water and went back to staring down Terzo. She was furious at what he said to Sister Elyse. He was being an asshole about Aurora; however, it was his own fault for trying to split her up from Io. She knew how much they loved each other. Terzo had no clue how to love someone other than himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is a mess but he is trying to woo her.

Sister Elyse woke early and checked on Terzo and saw him snoozing peacefully in his bed. After checking he had everything for his day, she left quickly to the library. Her hands shook in frustration and anger still over him. How dare he think just one small apology would make everything better, she wondered?

She saw a decorated tin wrapped in a bow on her desk. There was a small card tucked underneath with her name on it. Opening it, she saw it was from him.

“My dearest,  
Here are some treats for the cats you love so dearly. You can pretend it me when you feed them. Please, don’t give up on me. I truly am sorry.  
Xoxox,  
Your idiota”

Untying the ribbon, she opened the tin and saw it was fresh cubed meat. He remembered. The one thing he remembered was her fondness for the hellcats. He was an idiot still. She took the tin and went to the enclosure. It was still early, with the morning dew on the grass.

The cats mewled hearing her get close. Once she reached the gate, they climbed and push against it urging her to hurry.

“Okay, okay!” she smiled at them getting angry she wasn’t moving fast enough. “Sorry I haven’t visited much, been taking care of my idiot.”

She opened the tin and tossed the cubed meat in all directions for the cats to run and play. Watching them prance around and gobble the meat was fun. She stayed until all the meat was gone. A few of the cats had gone to play at the other end of the enclosure while some went to nap in the sunlight that was streaking through the trees. One, her favorite, laid next to her and placed her head in Elyse’s lap.

“I wish I could stay out here and be like you,” she whispered to the cat. “To play, eat, nap, and not worry about having your heartbroken.”

The cat seemed to sense her sadness and pushed her body on top of Sister Elyse, eliciting a laugh. “My heart’s not fully broken,” she rubbed the cat’s head and behind her ears. “I still have you. I should probably name you. They said I could.”

She looked into the deep crimson eyes and sighed. “Rose,” she whispered at the cat. “To match your gorgeous eyes.”

The cat shoved her wet nose against her throat and purred loud as acceptance. Rose nudged Sister Elyse till she was lying on the ground and laughing. “Alright, I get it!” she shrieked. “You like your name. Good. I gotta go to work now. I’ll be back later.”

Walking back to the library, she tried to wipe the fur off her habit but it was too thick. She had a lint remover at her desk for such purposes. Once she reached her desk, she sat down and pulled out her stationary.

“Dear Idiot,  
Thank you for providing me with treats for the cats. They enjoyed them. Especially Rose. I named one after Primo said I could. She has deep crimson eyes that search for me every time I go visit. She is the only one who seems to care for me without condition. If you need anything, just let me know, but I am done being your nursemaid for the time being.  
-Sister Elyse”

She folded it carefully and placed it in the outgoing receptacle on her desk. There were ghouls who kept busy in the abbey by helping with various small jobs. Sending out notes and reminders to return books was one task.

Terzo was reading up for his night mass when a ghoul delivered the message to him. He wasn’t expecting to hear from her so soon, but when he saw her handwriting, he read it quickly. She may have been mad at him, but this was the first time she “spoke” to him without cursing at him. He reread the message and felt his heart hurt as she insinuated that no one cares for her beyond a hellcat.

“My Dearest Sister,  
Rose is not the only one to care for you. I hope you know that. I don’t need anyone to look after me now. I am perfectly able to take care of myself now. I appreciate all you have done for me. Let me continue to make it up to you.  
Your idiota”

He called a ghoul in to take the message right away. Any communication is the best communication, and he didn’t want to fuck up again. He went back to studying for his first mass since his embarrassment. It had not been long since he performed one but he felt rusty anyway. He needed everything to be done correctly. He hoped Sister Elyse would join him for the more vigorous part of the ritual, but it would be too much to ask of her right now.

He texts Sister and asked if there were any new initiates that can be used for the altar sacrifice. There were a few new sisters and brothers he could choose from for the next few nights. Seems Copia had done an amazing job bringing in recruits.

“Ask them to sign up for night mass sacrifices and send me the first one tonight,” he texted back.

“Very well, I am glad to see you are taking your role as Papa seriously, finally,” she replied.

He scoffed. She never liked him, but it didn’t matter. He was a Papa, and he could do as he pleased. Studying the notes from Gabriel, he saw little changes done in the masses. He was hopelessly devoted to Ravinia, so the sacrifices were done quickly. He never came but made sure the Sister or Brother did to fully bind them to the church.

A ghoul arrived soon with another message from Sister Elyse. He tore into the message quickly, eager to see what she wrote. He wanted to talk to her, but for now, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach receiving a message was a new experience and he gladly welcomed it and her messages.

“Dear Idiot,  
Your sweet words won’t change my mind. I am glad, however, that you are doing better. I do like how you are groveling to try to make it up to me. Continuing to do so, and I may reconsider accepting your apology. See you tonight at the mass.  
-Sister Elyse”

She was coming to the mass tonight. He needed to be on his game to make sure she could see he was fine and he was sorry.

“Fuck, I feel like I am going to always need to apologize to her,” he grumbled. He pulled out another sheet of paper.

“My dearest Sister,  
I am glad you will make it to the mass tonight. To see your beauty over the congregation, the dark lord would be most appreciative. I would appreciate it, too.  
Your idiota”

There was more he wanted to say. More he wanted to proclaim to her, but scaring her away was a possibility. He summoned the ghoul again to deliver his message. He prayed to the dark lord for help. He didn’t want any of the sisters to hate him. Though he did enjoy hate sex when they bratted about him and wanted a rough session. Sister Elyse was different and should be treated differently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I got someone else on my mind while writing this story. Look who decided to make an appearance. :) 
> 
> Things are going to be interesting in this story. Buckle up.

Terzo adjusting his collar while standing at the altar in the church. It was about to start and he was eager to see Sister Elyse. Would she sit close or sit in the back? Fuck, he thought. He needed to focus. Now was not the time to forget his position in the church.

“Thank you all for coming. Let’s begin,” he announced to the congregation. The mass went on as usual, but he couldn’t help but stare at her. She sat in a pew by herself in the back. When it was time for the ritual sacrifice, he called up the first name on the list and watched an eager sister walk towards him.

He would give anything for Sister Elyse to come up here and offer herself, but she couldn’t do that every night. He acknowledged the Sister and slowly disrobed her while chanting from the ancient texts to bind a soul to the dark lord. He helped the new Sister to sit and then lay down on the altar.

Looking over at Sister Elyse, he imagined how her body would look in front of the congregation. Her perfectly large breasts that fit generously in his hands. Her soft belly that she tries to hide. His cock sprung to life thinking of how he would love to take her and make her moan and scream his name in front of everyone. He flipped his chasuble up and over his shoulder and pulled out his hard cock, plunging it into the Sister before he did something stupid.

He made sure she enjoyed it. After a long while, with the whole church chanting and his rhythmic thrusting, the ritual was complete. Her soul was bound to the dark lord. The mass ended, and he helped the Sister dress.

“Thank you, Papa,” Sister Beryl said, tucking her panties into Papa’s pants. “Thank you for going gentle with me. I worried I would get the first Papa. I hear he is rather rough.”  
Primo was known around the abbey to be rough and domineering. With him and Gabriel, they were known for their heavy hands and even heavy sex sessions. He preferred a more sensual session with sex.

“I am glad you enjoyed it.” He tucked away himself and looked for Sister Elyse. She was still in the pew staring at him, but there was no joy on her face. Everyone had made their way out of the church and back to their dorms for a good sleep. He saw someone enter and go to Sister Elyse. He recognized the person as the local maintenance man, Mary Goore. What was he doing here so late and talking to Sister Elyse? She stood up after he spoke to her and ran out of the church after him. A pang of jealousy struck him in the gut.

Sister Elyse raced behind Mary as they made their way to the hellcat enclosure. Mary was the only other person the cats trusted. He was as feral as they were. When he tapped her shoulder and told her that Rose had injured herself, her heart stopped.

They reached the tiny house he parked near their enclosure. She remembered his disdain for living in the abbey and lived in a tiny house he had built. He loved the privacy and craved the quiet. She wishes she could do the same, but her room and roommates were adequate.

He opened the door to his home, and she saw Rose lying on her side, panting. “What happened again, Mary?”

“She was climbing on the tree in the enclosure when something spooked her and she fell. Her paw got caught on a branch as she tried to reach and steady herself,” he explained, lifting the blanket covering her bandaged paw.

Sister Elyse knelt and reached to pet her, but stopped short of touching Rose. “Will she attack me?”

“Nah, I called a vet, and she is sedated for now. She wasn’t scared or anything while we took care of her. She knows I would never hurt her,” Mary pet Rose softly on her stomach. “She trusts me and you.”

Sister Elyse smiled at Mary. She liked him and she knew if the cats could trust him, she should. Maybe he wouldn’t betray her. “Thanks for coming and getting me. I don’t want to leave her though.”

“Stay. She tolerates me but she loves you,” Mary stood up and went to a small closet next to his kitchen. “I sleep in the loft above the kitchen. You can have the pull-out sofa. Here are some blankets.”

He handed her thick soft blankets he kept for guests.

“Thanks, I appreciate this.” She grabbed the blankets and sat on the sofa to her immediate right. “I don’t snore so I won’t disturb you.”

“You couldn’t disturb me if you tried,” he winked at her. He climbed the sliding ladder in his kitchen to reach his loft bed. “Night, Sister.”

“Good night, Mary,” she called out.

Sitting on the sofa, she stared at Rose. Her only companion that loved her unconditionally, and she was injured. What could spook a Hellcat so bad that it gets injured, she wondered? She looked over at the loft and watched Mary get ready to sleep. He kicked off his boots, got undressed to his birthday suit, and got under the covers. She was grateful he was around to help Rose.

Rose had stopped panting and was breathing slowly as sleep took over her. She knew she was safe here in Mary’s small home. She was safe with her and Mary. Looking around the tiny home, she thought, maybe Mary had it right. Watching Terzo at the altar was deeply sensual. The way he took care with the Sister offering her body and soul to the dark lord was incredibly hot. She remembered the way he worshipped her body once upon a time. But then the promises he broke came to mind.

She pet Rose on the head softly and then made her way to the kitchen. Once her hand touched the ladder she bit her lip as her nerves were rattled. Should she? Terzo wouldn’t think twice. He sought comfort in the arms of many. It was her turn to try. Climbing the ladder, her nerves went away slowly.

“Sister?” Mary lifted his head. “Did you need anything else?”

She nearly lost her nerve then. Maybe she misread his flirting over the past few weeks. “You.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry what?” he sat up in bed.

She cleared her throat and spoke clearly, “You. I need you.”

He slid to the edge of the bed and grabbed her. He could see she was nervous to say what she wanted. The past few weeks, spending time with her and the cats, he grew attracted to her. When she had to help Terzo recover from being nearly bled out, he watched her go from happy to heartbroken.

“I want you,” he said, ripping her habit off her body. “I’ve been trying to imagine what your body looks like under this.”

Once she was naked, he stared at her stroking his hard cock. “Fuck, you are incredibly sexy.”

“Then fuck me.” She liked the way he looked at her. She wanted him.

He growled and yanked her onto the bed. With one movement, he spread her legs open with his knees and moved on top of her.

“What took you so long?” He asked before plunging his cock deep in her.

Sister Elyse moaned and moved her hips up to get him to go deeper. Oh, he was good. She should have done this earlier, she thought.

“I was nervous. Didn’t think you wanted me,” she gripped his arms as he railed her.

Mary slowed down and grabbed her face, “How the hell could you not know? I flirted quite obviously with you. You are so beautiful and fuckable.”

“Don’t hurt me,” she begged him before kissing his lips. “Please don’t.”

He stopped mid-thrust and looked down at her. “I’d only hurt you if you let me spank you. Or If you like it rough. I would never cause you pain intentionally.”

She wanted to believe him. Terzo made her believe, but then he broke that promise and turned on her. He was apologetic, but she didn’t truly believe it. They were just words. Nice words to make himself feel better, but not enough to make her feel better.

“Just fuck me,” she didn’t want nice words right now. She just wanted to forget. Her hands pulled his face to hers. Once their lips touched, she let one hand trail down his back and when she reached his ass, she smacked him. “Fuck me hard.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terzo gets a weird request.

Elyse woke when she felt her body being pushed into the wall. What in the heck, she thought? Twisting her body, she saw the reason for her being moved around. Rose had jumped up into the loft bed and slept in between her and Mary.

“Rose, come on, scoot over. I do not want to sleep with my face IN the wall,” she whispered at the cat.

The sleepy cat purred loudly and kept pushing at Elyse towards the wall. She got on all fours and crawled over the cat and smushed herself in between Rose and Mary. She rubbed Rose’s head and scratched behind her ear the way she loved and snuggled against Elyse.

“What is going on?” Mary asked sleepily. He was sleeping on his stomach when he heard Elyse whispering. He thought she was talking to him, but he heard her say, Rose. When he lifted his head, he saw why. Rose had climbed up to sleep with them.

“Rose slept in between us, but then pushed me into the wall. I moved between her and you to get some sleep,” she explained, petting Rose’s rough fur.

“Rose! I had no idea you were jealous,” he reached over Elyse and began patting Rose’s stomach. “Make room. This isn’t the biggest of beds.”

To Elyse’s surprise, Rose listened to him and curled up where she was before moving over.

***Back in the Abbey***

Terzo was pacing his room and wringing his hands. He had checked her room after the mass to see her and saw her bed empty. Her roommates tried to coax him into his own bed with them, but he wasn’t interested. He wanted her. He wanted to talk to her.

“Cara, come back.” He looked out his window, staring at Mary’s tiny house. In the moonlight, he swore he thought the house was shaking. No, she wouldn’t rut with the maintenance man when she could have me.

He continued to pace his room when a knock at his door snapped him to attention. Did she come back to him? Running to the door, he felt sick that he was so desperate. He opened the door and was disappointed to see an angry Ravinia staring back at him.

“NOTES?!” she screamed. “You are passing notes to her like a schoolboy infatuated with a girl?”

She pushed her way into his room and dragged him by the collar. “Terzo, you are how old now?? Don’t answer. You are old enough to behave like an adult, so act like one!”

“I wanted to talk to her, but she was avoiding me!” he screamed. Ravinia didn’t understand his predicament.

“I know you aren’t yelling at me,” she snapped at him. “You are the one who yourself into this situation. You are the one acting like a damn idiot. I am trying to help you but a brat will be a brat, it seems.”

“Stop calling me a brat,” he said. “I am not…”

“You are. A brat pouts and throws a tantrum when they don’t get what they want,” she sat down on his loveseat and put her feet up on his coffee table. She rubbed her bump and poked at it. “Can you settle down in there? I am yelling at your uncle for being an idiot.”

“Are you okay?” He looked at her and frowned. She did not look comfortable and her ankles looked swollen. “Do you need me to call someone?”

“I just need to elevate my feet. I’ll be fine. I’m here to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to you. All you do is yell at me,” he pouted and sat next to her.

“Because you frustrate the fuck out of me,” she sighed. “Who do you want? Do you really want her love and affection or are you upset because she isn’t fucking you or fawning over you?”

He had no answer for that. Sitting there, he realized she asked the right questions. Did he really want her or was he upset that she wasn’t all over him? No, he wanted her. He hurt her and was determined to make things right. He owed her that much.

“She went to Mary’s ridiculously small house tonight for unknown reasons,” he said. He propped his feet up next to hers on the coffee table. He noticed the swelling of her feet went down considerably.

“He’s got a nice ass to look at,” Ravinia admitted.

‘What?!” He was shocked. What did the women see in him?

“When he does maintenance work and bends over, I stare. We all stare. He has a fine ass,” she giggled.

“Does Gabriel know?”

“Duh, I got put over his knee a couple of times.” A huge smile spread on her face, reminiscing how hard he spanked her and how he worshiped her afterward. The slow kissing of his handprints as aftercare was so sweet and sensual.

“Were you pregnant?” he asked, not believing Gabriel would put her over his knee with her round belly.

“Yes, but it was early on before I knew,” she explained. “He says after this little one is born, we are going to have a very special session where I get ‘punished’.” She made air quotes with her fingers. “He has been worried about going too hard while I’m pregnant. It’s frustrating. I want to get railed so bad.”

“Do you?” he winked at her. “Hmmm. I could help you with that.”

“Don’t fucking tease Terzo. I’m horny and tired at the same time,” she got more comfortable on his loveseat. Waddling to his room, even though it was next door, it was still too far for her to walk without causing some sort of pain on her body. “Can I move this loveseat into our room? It’s so comfortable.”

“Of course, anything for you, cara,” he said, picking up his phone to text the ghouls to move it when Ravinia wanted to go back to her room. He honestly would love to take her to his bed and “rail her” as she said, but he would have to endure the wrath of Gabriel. He was not up for that right now.

“If I get his permission, would you though?” She broke through his line of thought.

“Would I move the loveseat? You need not get his permission for that, cara,” he said. “I want my sister-in-law to be happy and comfortable until the bambino comes out.”  
“No, silly, would you fuck me?”

“Um, cara, Secondo would end me.” His heart raced in his chest. There was no way he could consider someone else touching his Ravinia.

“Let me handle him,” she patted his knee. “I need to be fucked properly.”

“Just tell him that, and I guarantee he will fuck you how you want,” Terzo held her hand and squeezed it. Maybe he should talk with Gabriel before he tries to kill him.

“Maybe,” her eyes were closing as sleep took over.

In a few minutes, she was snoozing on his loveseat. Terzo stood up and went immediately to Gabriel’s room and found him sitting at his desk working.

“Gabriel, please fuck your wife,” he said, not wanting to waste a second.

“What?!” Gabriel whipped his head around to glare at Terzo.

“She wants your permission for me to fuck her because you won't ‘rail’ her,” he explained, standing a good way away from him. He was ready to run if Gabriel was going to attack him.

“She will not let up,” Gabriel sighed. “She is insatiable. I cannot keep up with her anymore.”

“What the fuck sort of alternate dimension did I fucking fall into? Are you considering this!?” Terzo shrieked.

“Maybe,” Gabriel stood up and went to Terzo. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at his baby brother. “Thank you for coming to me first.”

“Do you want me to handle her?” Terzo asked delicately.

“As I said, maybe,” Gabriel was furious but tired. She was jumping on him as soon as he woke. He loved watching her ride him with her tits bouncing. Her big belly holding his dearest treasure resting on him while she rode him until she orgasmed. He loved the sight. There was no problem with him that she was using him for her own pleasure. She could stay on him all day if she could, and he had responsibilities to maintain.

“If she keeps asking, I will allow it, but I won’t like it. Don’t tell me if and when she does,” he conceded. He trusted his brother not to hurt her. With the recent incident with Aurora, he knew Terzo had been cowed, but he was protective of Ravinia. He received texts daily from Terzo about Ravinia’s eating habits and her screaming and yelling at him. She was making sure he understood what he did was just as bad at what Aurora did.

“You know I would never harm her,” Terzo took trust seriously. He fucked up majorly with Sister Elyse, but he would do nothing like that to Ravinia. One, she would have his head. Two, she would use her magic against him and he saw what she could do when they proclaimed their love together. He never forgot the power of the magic whipping around her naked body.

“I know, thank you,” he turned back to his desk. “I need to finish some work I am behind on.”

“No problem. Oh! She likes my loveseat and requested to have it moved in here. She is currently napping on it with her feet up on my coffee table. Her ankles were swollen, Gabriel. Make sure her doctor knows about that, it looked bad,” he said.

“I will, now go,” Gabriel snapped his fingers towards his door.

Terzo nodded and left. He saw ghouls standing outside his door, waiting to move the loveseat. Walking into his room, he could see she was still asleep.

“I’ll carry her to their room. You grab the loveseat and move fast,” he ordered.

Standing over her, he tilted his head and stared. She was a beauty. With her pregnancy, she was glowing even when she was screaming at him. If she was really having a girl, the world needs to watch out. A mini her could rule the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling Sister Elyse is going to get worn out by all the attention from Mary and Terzo

Sister Elyse woke with a hand on her breast and a hellcat resting on her legs. She felt cozy and comfortable. She looked at her phone and saw she was going to be late for work. Reaching down, she grabbed Mary’s cock and squeezed him gently.

“I am not awake enough to fuck you,” he grumbled. “But I can stay still if you want to ride me.”

“I’m late for work,” she laughed. If she had time, riding his cock would be one thing she would do with him. Having his face between her legs would be another. Fuck, he was going to drive her mad with need. Getting up, she scooted to the edge of the bed and climbed down the ladder looking for her habit.

“Mare!” she shrieked. It was torn to shreds at the foot of the ladder. “Rose tore my habit! I have nothing to wear to get inside the abbey!”

“Would walking in naked really be a problem in there?” he asked, coming down the ladder behind her. “I’ve seen many sisters and brothers walking around completely naked as if it was part of their uniform.”

He saw her try to cover her breasts and crotch with her hands, and then she moved to cover her stomach. She was anxious about being naked. It made sense. She was a bit shy when they were together. Always trying to keep him from looking at her naked body by forcing him to kiss her.

“Here,” he said, grabbing a t-shirt and wrapping the blanket she set on the pull-out sofa last night around her waist. “You are covered.”

“Thanks,” she whispered and kissed him before running out the door to hurry to her room and change.

Mary watched her run and smirked. If she only knew how beautiful she was. She would stroll through the grounds naked without a blush. He felt a nudge and looked down. Rose was sitting next to him, but her injured paw wasn’t touching the ground. She held it up and looked at him.

“Okay, okay, stop pleading with me,” he scoffed at her. “You know I will feed you and re-bandage your paw, pitiful thing.”

She nipped his ankle as he turned to get dressed and tend to her and then the rest of the cats.

“You understand me?” he smiled. “Good, I like Sister Elyse. Do you think we can make her happy?”

Rose rubbed her face against his chin. Once he was dressed, she limped alongside him and they both made their way to the cat enclosure.

***Inside the Abbey***

Sister Elyse hurried to her room and had changed, but kept the t-shirt with her as she made her way to the library. It smelled like him, a sort of mixture between deodorant and the outside. Freshly cut grass and the sweet springtime breezes that had come through recently.

Terzo was waiting for her at the doors of the library. “Oh shit.” She had forgotten about him last night.

“Good Morning,” she said sweetly to him but hid Mary’s shirt behind her.

“Morning, Cara,” he replied. “I was just checking on you. I saw you run out of the church last night. You looked worried.”

“You noticed me?” She was taken aback. He didn’t seem like he would give a fuck after he “apologized” to her. “I didn’t think you even saw me.”

“How could I not? You were the most beautiful one there,” he smiled, seeing a blush spread across her cheeks. “Tell me, was there an emergency?”

“My hellcat, Rose, was injured and Mary came to get me to be with her,” she explained. She pushed him aside and unlocked the doors.

“Is she okay?” he followed her to her desk. “If she or any of the cats need care, I can arrange for a vet to come stay on the premises until she is better.”

She put Mary’s shirt on the back of her chair and looked at Terzo. “You would do that for me?”

His thoughtfulness was perplexing. He was so selfish and arrogant, but right now he was being kind to not only her but the cats. Offering to make sure Rose was well.

“Cara, I would change the world for you,” he reached for her hand. “I am trying hard to show you I am sorry for hurting you and that I crave you. If you weren’t so worried about ruining those books, I’d throw you on your desk and make you scream in ecstasy so many times you won’t be able to walk for a while.”

Her legs trembled at the thought. He was good at that. The night they made love; he didn’t stop. When they took a break, it was for a quick sip of water and then he pounced on her. She remembered how he would cradle her when she cried, for reasons she didn’t know. His sweet words to assure her it was okay and he beautiful she was to him.

“I know you would,” she sat in her chair. “But I am not ready for that with you. It will take me a while to trust you again.”

“Of course, I broke your trust and I know it will take time to get it back. If you need anything please ask me,” he said before reaching for her hand.

She grasped his hand, smiled as he sweetly kissed the back of her hand, and left.

“I do have a question,” she felt bold.

“Yes?”

“You never finished using that one book with me. You said you needed to use…” fuck she couldn’t say the words. “uh, my….”  
She pointed to her privates and blushed.

“Oh yes, I could show you in my room later. It’s best done in private,” he winked at her and left before he said something wrong.

“Sister Elyse!” she said to herself in a whisper. “What the fuck are you doing!? You just had a pleasant night with Mary and now you are trying to get into his pants?!”

She sat down at her desk and crossed her arms and slammed her head on them. Banging her head repeatedly on her arms, she screamed in frustration. How could she get so enamored so quickly with Terzo? Fucking hell, he was good at flirting and fantastic at making her yearn.

“Hey, go easy on that head, don’t need to see your brains spilling out of your nose and ears,” Mary called out after her.

She sat up. What the fuck?! Are all of her crushes going to come visit her right now?

“Here’s your shirt.” She reached around her and grabbed his shirt. “Thanks for letting me use it.”

He grabbed it and moved behind her desk. “Do you get many people in here this early in the morning?”

“No one, really. But I like this time to put away books they have returned or just simply reading,” she replied watching him kneel. “What are you doing?”

“Well, you said you don’t get many people in here and I am hungry,” he smiled at her.

“I don’t have food here.” She was so confused.

“Hmm. Interesting,” he cocked his head to the side and slid under her desk.

“What are you doing Mar?”

He grabbed her legs and pulled her to him. He pushed aside her panties and licked her slit. She adjusted in her seat to allow him better access. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and feasted on her. This was the only breakfast he craved.

Sister Elyse rolled her eyes into her head. He was amazing. When he slipped a finger inside her, she moaned out loud, but the echo in the library made her moans louder than they usually are. Looking around quickly, she was glad the doors to the library were closed.

“Scream for me, baby,” Mary pulled his mouth away to talk to her before sucking on her clit gently and tapping it with his tongue.

“Mary!” she didn’t think she could do that. She moaned and wiggled in her seat as he worked his tongue magic on her. “Keep doing that.”

He slipped another finger in and kept tapping on her clit. The sounds she was making as he lapped at her juices were making him hard. He heard the entire conversation between her and Terzo and jealousy hit him like a sack of bricks. Terzo was a known hoe around the abbey, but he was still groveling for hurting her. She deserved better. Her kind and quiet soul needed someone who understands her.

Her thighs clenched around his face as her orgasm approached. “Mary, I’m going to…”

“Come, baby, come all over my face,” he said, pressing his face hard against her. Her dark curls tickled his nose.

Sister Elyse gripped the armrests of her chair and her head fell back as his mouth sent her over the moon. She screamed out his name over and over until she could see straight again.

He came out from under the desk, still smiling and wiping his mouth. “Mmm, thanks for breakfast.”

He turned to leave, but she saw the outline of his cock straining his pants. She pulled him back, “Mary, I haven’t had my own breakfast!”

“I can’t. I got to get to my job around the abbey,” he winked at her and grabbed his dick before walking out of the library.

He wanted her mouth around him, but dealing with Sister Imperator’s wrath because he was late to his chores was not something he wanted to deal with this early. He jogged through the abbey to reach the janitor’s closet when he ran into someone as he turned the corner.

“Sorry!” he looked back before continuing on. Oh shit, it was Terzo. He was close by when he was with Sister Elyse.

Terzo was furious. He heard her throaty moans and wanted to see what she was doing at her desk. He thought she was self-pleasuring herself when he peeked through the window in the door. But when he heard her scream out Mary’s name, his heart sank. She was just talking about being with him and the next second she was thinking about him. Then he saw Mary crawling out from under her desk.

He lost her forever. Would she even want to be with him now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terzo is having trouble understanding Sister Elyse.

Terzo went to Gabriel’s room immediately and banged on the door. His hand ached as he wrapped his knuckles against the hard wooden door. It swung open as Gabriel glared at him.

“What the FUCK?!”

“I need to talk to Ravinia,” he barked at Gabriel and then saw his brother’s fist clench. “Please.”

“Who’s there?” Ravinia called out.

“My idiot brother,” he grumbled.

“Did he bring snacks?”

“No, but I can get some and return.”

“Please do, marshmallows are her favorite in the morning,” Gabriel hissed at Terzo.

Terzo spun around and raced to the kitchen to fetch her snacks and whatever else they would recommend for her. Bursting through the doors, he barked orders for snacks for Ravinia. The cooks in there moved quickly, throwing a bag of large marshmallows at him and passing a couple bottles of cold water for him to carry. He nodded and ran back. Her advice was all he wanted today.

Gabriel was waiting for him at the door. “She gets fussy in the morning. Heartburn is her biggest issue. There are TUMS on the nightstand for her. If you make her upset, it upsets the baby and I will end you.”

“I won’t upset her. I promise,” he held up the bags of her snacks and the water. “I need her advice.”

“Fine, I’ll go do my morning walk.”

Terzo went inside and saw Ravinia waddling from the bathroom. “Just brushing my teeth. What did you want so early in the morning?”

He snapped to attention and helped her walk back to the bed. “I need your help. I saw Sister Elyse being serviced at her desk by Mary Goore. But she was talking to me just a few minutes before about wanting me. I am so confused.”

Snapping her fingers at the marshmallows, “Gimme.”

He gave the bag to her and watched her rip it open. “Well!?”

“Let me eat!” She snapped at him while shoving two big marshmallows in her mouth.

She looked adorable with her cheeks puffed out with the food, he thought. He watched her devour a few more and then drink some water.

“Okay, so you are upset she found comfort in someone who made her come? How selfish of you.” She saw he was about to interrupt when she grabbed a marshmallow and shoved it in his mouth. “Shut up.”

“Look, she deserves to be happy. If that means she gets to choose which dick she wants to ride, more power to her.”

“But I want her to only want me,” he whined.

This time she threw her empty water bottle at him. “You can walk out of this room, snap your fingers, and a gaggle of Sisters would line up to fuck you and you would happily bed them all. So why shouldn’t she have the same option? This IS the Church of Earthly Delights, right?”

He grabbed a handful of the sweets and shoved them in his mouth. She was right. He couldn’t claim exclusivity if they weren’t together, nor would he want to. A commitment was too big of a change for him, or was it? He wanted only her for now. Even handling the night masses with the altar ritual, he wasn’t staring and marveling at the sacrifices. He was thinking of her.

“So, what do I do?” he asked.

“Don’t push her into something she isn’t wanting. Let her come to you,” she laid back against the pillows on the bed and tapped the seat next to her. “Come sit and commiserate with me.”

“Commiserate?” he moved next to her. “What could the love of Gabriel’s life have to commiserate about?”

“I’m as large as the moon and I still have a couple of months to go,” she said, pouting. “Does he find me attractive still?”

“Gabriel?” he was shocked she was asking this. “He thinks you are an actual living Goddess on earth.”

“He loves me,” she sighed. “But when we make love, he goes so slow, like I am as fragile as glass.”

“If he didn’t love you or find you attractive, he wouldn’t make love to you,” Terzo corrected her. No way would he touch anyone he finds repulsive. “You are his treasure. His reason for smiling…er…smirking.”

Ravinia smiled ear to ear with that. Her Gabriel was a mean one to everyone else. With her, she saw smiles and proclamations of love behind closed doors. It didn’t stop the thoughts of her body getting large and wobbly. Her feet were swollen, well at least she could feel they were. Her stomach was so big now she couldn’t see them anymore. And now with her dreadful heartburn, she couldn’t sleep laying down. Gabriel propped her up at night, surrounded by pillows and TUMS nearby for her to munch on.

“TUMS please,” she requested, rubbing her chest and gagging at the bile rising in her throat. “I hate that drinking water or even bland marshmallows can bring it on.”

Terzo reached over at the side table and grabbed the bottle. “Here you go.”

She took them and ate them quickly, resting her head on his shoulder. “She will come back to you. You are too sweet and too much of a pouty brat to ignore.”

“That’s nice, coming from the mouth of a pouty brat,” he teased her. “That’s why we became fast friends.”

“Are we?” she smiled at him. “I was hoping we would be more.”

“Caraaaa,” he rumbled. “I’m not here for that.”

“Later?” she snuggled next to him. “Stay for a little. I didn’t get much sleep last night. I can’t lay down without stomach acid creeping up my throat making me gag.”

“I’ll stay. You rest, cara.” He felt a very protective urge over her. Whatever she wanted, he would make sure Gabriel or himself would get it. He pulled out his phone and text Gabriel. He was in the door seconds after he sent the message.

“She is tired,” He explained, pointing to a now snoozing Ravinia.

“She wakes up all night complaining of aches and pains and acid reflux. I wish I could do more for her than giving her tums and water,” Gabriel said, moving to the other side of the bed.

“She thinks you find her unattractive.”

“What would give her that idea? She is the most beautiful woman in the world and now with her rounded out with my child? She is amazingly gorgeous and precious to me.” Gabriel felt his chest hurt, thinking his Ravinia was hurt. He was distracted with the Church and Copia’s exultation and the pandemic sweeping the world.

“She craves attention from the one who loves her,” Terzo smiled at his big brother. Such a gruff exterior, but when it came to her, he would risk his that hard reputation for a soft one any day.

“I’ll make sure she is well taken care of. I have been neglecting her to make sure the Church is okay during this time of panic,” Gabriel pulled her into his arms and shooed Terzo away.

Terzo left the room with a lot on his mind. He wanted to rush into the library and take Sister Elyse until she was hoarse from screaming. Instead, he went to his room and pulled out the old tome she had spoken about earlier. He kept it in his room for “next time.”

He was going to have to wait for her. Could he be patient? He was used to getting whatever he wanted at the drop of a hat. No one ever made him wait. No one ever told him no.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terzo and Mary vying for her heart.

Sister Elyse dashed through the courtyard to Mary’s house after the workday ended. She couldn’t help but fantasize about his mouth all day. Her mouth watered thinking about his cock in her mouth. Feeling how big he was last night inside her; she was hoping to gag on him. She knocked on the door, but he didn’t answer.

Pushing her way in, she saw Rose sleeping on the pull-out sofa. Her eyes popped open to see who came in, but when she saw it was Sister Elyse, she just closed her eyes and went back to snoozing. Sister smiled at her and climbed the ladder to his bed. Stripping off her clothes, she climbed under the covers to wait for him.

She didn’t have to wait long, hearing the door open a few seconds later. “Sister?!”

“I’m here!” she called out.

“I went to the library, but you were gone already. Thought I missed you,” he scrambled up the steps and threw himself on top of her.

Mary was worried she had gone to Terzo after work. But seeing Papa in the hallways flirting with the other Sisters, he breathed a sigh of relief. His boots clunked in the hallways as he sprinted to find her. She wasn’t in her dorm room, and the last place he could think of was his house.

“I came here fast after work was over. Your mouth was on my mind all day. How dare you tease me like that?” she teased. She ripped off his shirt and reached for his pants. “Get naked. I need your cock.”

***In the Abbey***

Terzo heard the clunking of boots in the hallway but didn’t have to look to know who they belonged to. Mary. The maintenance man/Sister’s lover was running to her. He couldn’t deny the pang of jealousy shooting through his heart, but he needed to remember to woo her and not force himself on her.

He didn’t want to be alone now. Marching through the hallways, he ignored the calls and flirts from the Sisters and went to his brother’s room. Ravinia was busy shaking the walls with Gabriel. Teasing them would bring him great joy, but he wanted to sulk.

“Mi bambino,” Primo greeted him. “Come come.”

Papa poured a big glass of brandy for his favorite brother. He saw Terzo looking a bit better than the last time he saw him. He handed him the glass and watched him slump down on his favorite recliner.

“Bambi, that’s my chair.”

“It’s mine now,” Terzo grumbled.

“You have five seconds to get up or I’ll tip you over.”

“Okay, Primo,” Terzo stood up and moved to the sofa and let his body fall to the sofa. He propped his feet up on the armrest and sipped the brandy.

“How are you feeling? I heard you were snapping at my beauty,” Primo started.

“Your beauty?” He thought and couldn’t think of anyone he snapped at besides Sister Elyse and Ravinia.

“I could throw my drink at you, but to waste a drop on your stupidity would not be wise,” Primo gulped. “Sister Elyse. You idiot.”

“She’s your beauty?” Terzo was annoyed. Who else craved her?

“She has a beautiful mind and when she wasn’t taking care of you, we would have pleasant conversations,” he continued.

The late-night talks about the old tomes and her curiosity was a pleasant surprise. Many sisters just enjoy reading about the various rituals and jumping into bed to feed their carnal desires. She sought the theology and comfort within the pages of their books.

“Is there anyone NOT enraptured by her?” Terzo asked sarcastically.

“No, everyone loves her and you fucked up,” Primo added before finishing his brandy.

“Can you stop reminding me? I am trying to fix what I did to her,” Terzo scoffed and downed the brandy. He cleared his throat as soon as he swallowed. The bittersweet taste hit the back of his throat and filled his senses.

“Grovel at her feet and then she will grovel back at yours,” Primo said.

“I don’t grovel,” Terzo said, standing up to refill his drink.

“Lies,” Primo held up his glass. “We have all groveled at the perfectly manicured toes of the Sisters to bring them to ecstasy. We must make them feel safe to be in our presence. You have knowledge of how other religions treat women, especially in bed. Our women crave us. They crave our beds. Our words. Our soft caresses. They trust us. You broke her trust. So, grovel and get it back.”

“It’s easy as that?” Terzo remained skeptical.

“Yes, stop being a fool and grovel.”

***Mary’s House***

Sister Elyse let her head fall back as the remaining waves of her orgasm subsided. They had started with him between her legs, but he was agile. They switched positions every few minutes. His bed was close to the ceiling but still gave them plenty of room to maneuver. She had reached and pressed her palms into the ceiling to hold herself steady while screaming his name.

“Mmm, you look good like that,” He reached to tweak her nipples. “Maybe I should attach a hook and tie you up.”

Sister Elyse moaned again as Mary worked her nipples. “Mary!”

The way his fingers rolled around her nipples sent shocks down to her clit. She couldn’t move without more pressure building up. He was going to make her come over and over until she was a blob on his bed.

“Stay the night again,” he said, moving her to lay next to him. “I liked waking up with you and Rose next to me.”

“I can’t. I promised I would help Primo with his night mass. He ran through his favorites for the ritual and needs fresh women. I have to round up the new recruits and convince them,” she explained. “He is known to be ‘rough.’”

“What if you can’t find someone? Would you offer yourself up?” His fingers gripped her arms. Jealousy coursed through his veins. He watched a few rituals on the altar, and at the time it was the hottest thing he ever witnessed. 

“No, I haven’t done a ritual yet and I have no plans to do one either,” she caressed his face. “Worried I am going to leave you?”

“Fuck yes, I am,” he admitted. “Can we be exclusive?”

Her heart pounded in her chest. She had never had two men wanting to be with her, ever, in her life. Now she was dealing with Terzo trying to get back in her good graces and flirting with her along with Mary wanting to be exclusive with her. Was this what she wanted? Mary wasn’t officially a part of the Church. He was only here to do maintenance. His own house could be hitched to a vehicle and towed somewhere else. What if he wanted to leave here?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Elyse takes control.

Terzo was prepared to grovel to win back Sister Elyse. He had planned to woo her with the book she had asked him about. Once she saw the powers it held, he would grovel at her feet until she forgave him.

He just needed her to give him a chance. Hopefully, that wretched Mary hasn’t stolen her away. Sitting at his desk, he pulled out his stationary and penned an invitation to her. To meet him in his room when she has time. He picked up his phone and texted for a ghoul to come and take the message to her.

Several minutes passed and no ghoul.

“Where the hell are they?” he grumbled and text Ravinia. “I need a ghoul to dispatch a message to Sister Elyse.”

“And?” She responded.

“And none are showing up!”

“Ohhhhhh, so your legs are completely broken? Deliver it your damn self. You want to woo her? Get up off your tush and go to her.”

He could almost hear Ravinia yelling this out at him. This was not what he planned, but she was right. Put in the effort, he thought. He stood up and walked to the library to see her. It seemed silly to hand her an invitation. It seemed silly that he had to do anything but just appear. He never had trouble with women or men before. They were more than willing to be with him without him trying.

His footsteps faltered when he neared the door. Would she still want him? He found through gossip that she had been enamored by that Mary. He reached the library, pulled his shoulders back, and rose his chin high.

Walking in, he saw her gorgeous face behind her desk working hard. Her beauty could stop his heart if he allowed it. Clearing his throat, he grabbed her attention. She looked at once and her face lit up seeing him.

“Papa, how can I help you today?” she asked. Wow, she thought. He looked so sexy in his black and white suit. So dapper and full of charisma.

“I wanted to give you this.” He handed her the invitation. “If you were interested in that book. I have it in my room and we could delve deep into the mysteries it holds.”

She opened the invitation and blushed. He was going through a lot of effort for her. Her exclusivity with Mary was still in the air. She told him she wanted to think about it. His face looked so hurt, but she kissed a smile back across his face.

“Papa, I appreciate this dearly. Can I ask you a question?” she looked into his eyes.

“Of course, cara, what do you want to know?”

“Is it possible to be exclusive in the church as a Sister?”

His heart pained. He didn’t know if she was asking to be only his, and he didn’t do commitment well. Or if she meant being exclusive with Mary and that didn’t sit well with him either.

“Uh, if that is something you want, you just have to let Sister Imperator know and she can make sure you wouldn’t be summoned to a Pope or others,” he explained. “Are you going to be with someone only?”

“Sort of, Papa, tonight I will be in your room,” she said. “Just trust me.”

“I trust you always and I will wait for you.” He winked at her and left quickly before he said something stupid. She seemed different somehow. There was a twinkle in her eye he had not seen since the night he bedded her. He returned to his room and prepared for tonight.

***Library***

Sister Elyse had an answer to Mary but wanted to see if he was up for it. Her lunch had come up, and she grabbed a bagged lunch from the cafeteria and walked to the cat enclosure to watch them play as she ate.

“Hey there,” Mary said behind her. “Watching Rose?”

“Of course, she looks a bit better but doesn’t seem to want to put her full weight on it,” she said, watching Rose carefully as she played with her siblings.

“I saw that earlier. She snapped at one of the boys when he was playing too rough,” Mary explained. He had hoped that he didn’t have to jump in the enclosure to help. He wouldn’t be able to do much except clean up any carcasses.

“Good, that’s my girl,” Sister Elyse was happy Rose was okay, and that she was letting know who was really boss.

“Sister, I have been thinking about what I asked you earlier. It’s too soon. I don’t want you to feel obligated to give me an answer if you aren’t ready. I just can’t help but..”

She put her fingers to his lips. “Hush. It’s fine. I don’t want to lose you and I can’t lose Papa the third’s affection.”

“What the fuck?” He was about to bolt back into his house.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it so he couldn’t run away. “I am part of the church, Mary. I love it here. You aren’t a member and you could easily just pack up your house and leave whenever you want. That would break my heart more than anything.”

“I wouldn’t leave without saying anything,” he reassured her.

“Then meet me at my room tonight at seven pm and help reassure me that you aren’t going anywhere,” she winked at him coyly.

*** Several Hours Later***

Mary found his way to Sister Elyse’s room and knocked. All air left his lungs the second he saw her. She had her hair down and wearing a see-through habit and no underwear. The outline of her curvaceous body through the habit made his cock throb.

“Wha- where did you get, you are so beautiful,” he stammered.

“Thank you,” she smiled. Sister Elyse grabbed his hand and pulled him to walk to Terzo’s room.

“Aren’t you worried about anyone seeing you?” he asked, keeping up with her and staring at her nipples that were rubbing against the fabric.

“I don’t give a fuck who sees me. We preach body acceptance here. I am a little more confident between you two,” she said.

They reached Terzo’s door, and she knocked. Both men were surprised to see each other, but once Terzo took his eyes off Mary, he couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Cara, what is going on?” Papa asked, leading them both into his room.

Sister Elyse took control and grabbed both their hands and led them to his large sofa.

“Sit,” she commanded both. She giggled as Mary sat on the sofa, but Terzo moved to a chair.

“I love you both,” she began. Looking at Terzo, “I appreciate that you are sorry for how you treated me.”

Turning to Mary, she looked at his sad eyes. “I want you. All-day. Every day.”

He crossed his legs and tilted his head, “Then why are we here when I could fuck you stupid in my house?”

“Yes, cara, I am very much confused,” Terzo butted in.

“The book,” Sister Elyse explained. “You promised to show me what it can do. Instead of being surprised, I asked Primo. He told me everything the book can do. You can bind Mary and me together. And you and Mary can fuck me together this one time.”

She knew it would be a shock for them, but who the hell would pass up being worshipped by two amazing men, she wondered. NO ONE. She just hoped they would not back out of this.

Terzo was so proud of his beauty. She was a shy thing. Scared of any attention, but now she stood in his room, wearing a see-through negligee and demanding to be fucked and bound to the maintenance man. The only competition was someone who tended the gardens and animals. He looked to Mary, who was harboring the same shocked face.

“Does this answer your question about exclusivity?” she asked Mary.

“Yes, are you sure?” Mary asked.

“About me being bound to you or me getting railed by the two of you?” She smiled.

“Both,” he chuckled.

“I’m sure. Now will someone get up and kiss me!” she squealed, wiggling her legs in anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he?!

Mary jumped up immediately and kissed his girl. He hated the thought of sharing her at all, but this binding thing was new to him. She would be bound to him. Maybe when he left the abbey, she would follow him. He didn’t know how much longer he could stay here. The main Sister Imperator terrified him. She liked his work but was concerned the girls were getting distracted with him instead of the Papas.

“Cara,” Terzo interrupted. “How do you want this to go?”

“I have no fucking clue. I have never had a threesome before,” she admitted. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. She hoped this would work out, but she didn’t know what to do when she got to this point.

“You need to not be nervous or this won’t be a good experience, love,” Mary held her close and rubbed her back. “How about we do the binding thing first and then work our way to a crowded bed.”

“That’s a good idea,” Terzo said, opening the book. Jealousy was still stirring in his chest, thinking about her with Mary. He wanted her to belong to him. Maybe he could work a little magic in his favor. Flipping through the book, he let his instinct guide him until he found the correct page.

“Alright you two, come here,” he stared at the page and hoped he was doing the right thing. As Mary and Sister Elyse stood in front of him, he flipped the page. “For this to work, the book needs your fluids.”

“What kind of fluids? Should I spit on it?” Mary moved back and tried to hawk up a loogie.

“No,” she interrupted. “He means semen and vaginal fluids.”

Sister Elyse reached down and groped Mary but didn’t have to rub for long. He was already sporting a half erection. When he was fully hard and straining against his already tight pants, she rubbed her thumb over the tip of his dick. She walked up to Terzo and wiped her thumb where he pointed in the large now glowing tome. Once her thumb spread his pre-cum on the page, she could hear a sound emitting from the book.

Mary approached Sister Elyse and with a look, he asked her if it was okay to touch her. She nodded and felt his hands run over the lingerie she was wearing until he grazed over her wet lips. Looking down at her perfect breasts through the almost invisible habit she was wearing. It hit him that even when she was trying to be sexy for him, she was still tied to the Church. She wouldn’t leave for him. He didn’t want to force her to do something she didn’t want to do. But with this spell, she would be bound to him forever. Would he want that? Could he live with himself by forcing her to leave with him?

He looked into her eyes and saw she trusted him. That broke him and it was going to break her.

“Elyse, I can’t,” he whispered.

He watched her smile shrink away. It tore at him, but he needed to explain quickly. Maybe she would understand. “I am not going to stay here. Sister Imperator is adamant that I leave soon. I want you to come with me. But I don’t want to force you with this,” he explained, pointing to the tome.

Sister Elyse suddenly felt very exposed and very stupid. Her head dropped, and she immediately covered her breasts and crotch with her hands. This was not how this was supposed to go. She had hoped for an amazing night of lovemaking from two men who had her attention. This was so embarrassing, she thought.

“But, you called me ‘love,” she hated how desperate she sounded. “I thought you and I were something special.”

He grabbed her arms, “We are. That’s why I want you to come with me. I want us to start a life together where we can love without the constraints of the church. Where it's just you and me and the world.”

She wanted to do what he said, but she loved the church. It gave her purpose. She had tomes of magic and mystery at her fingertips. She looked at Mary and then at Terzo. First, he treated her like shit and now Mary wanted her to leave everything she loved for HIS love. This was too much.

Turning around, she fled the room with tears streaming down her face. She didn’t want to go back to her room, so she went to the one place she could go, Primo’s room. Banging on the door, he answered quickly. Once he saw the way she dressed and the tears dripping down her chin, he took off his dressing robe and slipped it over her shoulders, and guided her into his room.

Mary chased after Sister Elyse but felt someone grip his shoulder hard. He turned to look at Terzo and wanted to be angry but couldn’t.

“You were going to make her choose this life or yours?” Terzo asked.

“Sister Imperator hates me,” Mary explained. “She wants me gone. I was hoping Elyse would want to come with me. I care about her a lot.”

“Do you love her?” Terzo squeezed Mary’s shoulder. Anger surged through his body, thinking about one of the Sisters leaving the church. They come here on their own to find a place of belonging. A place free of judgment. He saw that she loved her job and loved living here.

“I – I don’t know,” he stammered. “I wanted more time with her here before I had to leave. I love being with her. I love our time together. I was hoping to tell her I love her when the time was right.”

“You are a fool,” Terzo said. His voice was calm and steady. “You could have asked any of us, the Papas, to talk to Sister Imperator. The Sisters lust for you. You do good maintenance work. The hellcats haven’t torn you to pieces. You could join the church easily and stay. You can make her happy.”

“I can’t do that. I don’t like organized religion,” Mary admitted. Even in this church with its wild parties, and lecherous anti-popes, it was still an organized religion with rules. He didn’t like rules. He enjoyed breaking them. He liked danger.

“Think about it,” Terzo said. He waved his hands over the tome and wiped away Mary’s fluids before closing it shut. Walking to his desk, he grabbed his phone and texted his brothers looking for Sister Elyse. Primo responded that he had her and to stay away.

“I didn’t cause this, brother. Mary, the maintenance man broke her heart.”

“Doesn’t matter. She is hurt, and I am tired of it involving you.”

Terzo gripped his phone tightly and growled. He was involved this time, but he didn’t cause her tears. He was going to do whatever she wanted to do. Seeing her smile, the confidence of her walking into the bedroom like that made him so proud. She was finally seeing herself as the most gorgeous woman in the abbey.

Mary left Terzo’s room and ambled back to his house. It was hurting his heart that he made Sister cry like that. She was ready to do more sexually than she had ever done before. She had put trust in him and Terzo, and he blew that. They both did. Terzo was a jerk to her before this.

Primo prepared a bubble bath and led a distraught Sister Elyse to it. With a few quick moves, he removed her lingerie and helped her sit comfortably in his tub. Once she was submerged, he removed his clothes and stepped in with her. He sat behind her and pulled her to lean against his chest.

“I’m not here in this tub to seduce you. I just want you to feel better. I’ll keep my brother and the maintenance man away from you as long as you wish,” he said, running his fingers up and down her arms.

“Thanks,” she whispered. “I just feel so stupid.”

She cried out, letting her body shake. She turned to rest her head on Primo’s shoulder.

He held her tight. The pain she is enduring from the abusive behavior of his younger brother and now having her heartbroken by the maintenance man who refuses to convert. She deserved better. The church brought people together in carnal delights. To celebrate the dark lord and the music that brings people together.

“You are not stupid. You are the most learned Sister here. The men here think with their dicks more than the actual gray matter bubbling around in their skulls,” he said, kissing her head. “Let me handle those two idiots for you. Stay in my room and read. I’ll make sure the library stays closed until you are well enough to return to work.”

Sister Elyse lifted her head and kissed Primo on the lips. “Thank you. I will. I don’t know if I can bear seeing anyone right now.”

They stayed in the tub until the bubbles disappeared and the water-cooled. He was going to make sure that his favorite librarian was happy. Even if he had to beat sense into both of the men who hurt her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primo is having none of this shit.

Terzo braced himself and knocked on Gabriel’s door. For once, he didn’t fuck up, but he didn’t help either. The room was quiet, Ravinia and Gabriel weren’t busy at the moment, he hoped.

The door creaked open and Ravinia’s bump answered before he saw her face. Her eyes were dark and her hair in a messy bun atop her head. In her hand she held a glass of water and sipped it slowly, taking in Terzo and his appearance.

‘What the fuck did you do now?” she asked in between sips.

“Nothing, cara mia!” he said with his hands in the air. “Sister Elyse may have bared herself to Mary and me, only to be shot down by Mary.”

“I’m too pregnant to comprehend what you just said,” she walked away and waved him in the room.

Terzo followed Ravinia and closed the door behind him. He watched her carefully as she climbed on the bed and slumped against the headboard. She was getting bigger and exhausted more easily now. He looked around the room for Gabriel but didn’t see him lurking.

“Sister brought Mary to my room wearing a very revealing piece of lingerie. She wanted me to use the old tomes to bind them together and then we would all end up sleeping together,” he explained, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“And then Mary turned her down? I thought they were close?” she pointed to the Tums bottle next to the bed.

Terzo reached over and handed her the bottle. “They were. He said Sister Imperator wants him gone. He wanted her to come with him.”

“I heard about that. Sister has been upset sisters are pining over him when he isn’t a part of the church. I didn’t think he would leave her though. The reasonable thing to do would be to join us, but reason doesn’t always work well with men,” she sighed and chewed the tums she dug out of the bottle.

Ravinia remembered Gabriel’s behavior when they were falling for each other. He was so stupid then. Men always thinking they know better for us but it's always what’s best for them.

“He won’t know what he has done until he loses her. She is too good for both of you,” Ravinia said.

“What do I do?”

“Nothing!” she grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the face. “Stop trying to do something. Just leave her be. Focus on the night masses and let her come to you.”

***Primo’s Room***

Sister Elyse woke up next to Primo. She was dressed in men’s silk pajamas. They were blood red with black trim to match his chasuble. She had not cried like that in some time, but with him beside her, she didn’t feel so alone.

“How long did I sleep?” she asked.

“Several hours. You needed the rest, cara mia,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I asked your roommates to bring in some of your things. Terzo came to bother you, but I shooed him away.”

“Thanks.” She sat up in his bed and looked at Primo. He was so kind to her. He could have easily seduced her last night, but he would never take advantage of someone. It wasn’t his way. Women and men lined up to be used and abused by him if they can handle it. He was more extreme than the other Papas, but his aftercare was well known. He was the best at what he did and everyone knew it.

“What should I do?”

“Nothing. Let me take care of it. Your heart needs to heal and I have two people to make sure they never attempt to break it again.” His voice dropped low. “I will make sure no one harms one of my favorite Sisters.”

He stood up from the bed and put on his regalia, complete with mitre. “Stay here, order food, the ghouls will bring it to you. Let me handle all of this for you, mia preziosa.”

Her smile let him know she agreed, and she felt safe with him. Now to confront his bambino and the maintenance man. He walked the halls until he stood in front of Terzo’s room. He knocked once and waited.

“Please say you will not harm her, bambino,” he said evenly and softly when Terzo opened the door. “You know what the pain of love can do to someone. Don’t hurt her.”

“I don’t want to cause her any pain. I want her to be happy, brother.”

“Good, now I don’t have to beat sense into you. Stay away from her for now.” He turned around and left before Terzo could respond.

He wandered the halls again till he was outside near the hellcat’s enclosure. He watched the raven-haired boy feed the cats raw meat treats from his hand. One of the cats stayed close to him and would nudge and nip at his hand now and then. That must be Rose, the cat that he rescued, and that favored his Sister Elyse.

“Hey, you!”

Mary turned around and saw the one they call Primo. He knew of his night garden. His fingers were itching to tend to it, but with Sister wanting him gone, he didn’t think he would get the chance now.

“Yes?”

“Are you the one who broke Sister Elyse’s heart?” There was no reason to dance around the topic.

Mary looked to the ground and kicked at the grass. “Yeah, I didn’t mean to, but it just sorta happened.”

“What do you fucking mean, ‘it sorta happened’?” Primo walked up to the enclosure, glaring at Mary. How dare he casually say it just sorta happened. He wasn’t holding her for hours while she sobbed. He wasn’t putting a cool washcloth over her eyes to keep them from puffing up too much.

“I didn’t want to break her heart,” he explained, seeing how angry Primo was. He knew the Papa’s had magic. He heard the stories about the abbey’s roof exploding from Ravinia and Gabriel’s powers combining. Primo’s magic was largely a secret, but he didn’t want to test it out now. “Sister Imperator wants me gone soon. As soon as I am done with her little project, she wants me to go. I was hoping Sister Elyse would want to come with me.”

“She loves it here though,” Primo tilted his head, studying Mary. “You know this. She loves her job in the library. For once, she feels like herself in a world that tries to force everyone to conform. Why would you want her to leave that?”

“Because I thought we loved each other,” Mary pleaded.

“Do you love her?”

“Maybe, yes?”

“Maybe…yes.” Primo’s nostrils flared. “You either love her or you don’t. That’s it. She deserves the best love can offer. She deserves more than a man who fears commitment.”

“I am not scared of…” Mary started but couldn’t say the words.

“You are and what you said hurt her. Stay away from her unless you plan on staying and joining the church. If you continue to want to hurt her, I will make you disappear off this planet and out of this universe. I will make sure you suffer. Every minute she cried on my shoulder; you will suffer the equivalent of that. Every year for every minute,” he said, as his eyes glowed bright red. He reached through to grab Mary’s flimsy black shirt and pulled him close. “Don’t fuck with my precious Sister.”

Mary nodded, “I’ll leave tonight. I don’t want to cause any more pain to her or cause any more trouble.”

Primo pushed Mary away and agreed. “I’ll let her know you wished her well.”

He turned around and walked back into the abbey and straight to his room. Let’s see who behaves and who tries to do something stupid. He reached his room but stopped before opening the door. He heard Sister Elyse giggling so hard she started snorting. Who or what could make his precious Sister laugh like this, he wondered?

Turning the knob on the door, he opened it and to his surprise, Stompy was in his room. He was hanging upside down on the railing of his four-post bed and swinging with his arms outstretched, tickling Sister Elyse.

“Stompy?” Primo called out. He didn’t want to interrupt, but he did not want anyone to get hurt.

They both stopped and looked at him. The juxtaposition of him hanging upside down and Elyse sitting up in bed with both of the eyes wide open.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terzo needed some "time alone."

Terzo couldn’t wait any longer. He stayed away from Sister Elyse for several days. Even when he heard that she was still crying after learning Mary had packed up his house and left. The hellcats were crying for him too.

He walked to Primo’s room and knocked gently. She had stayed with him this entire time and he shooed everyone away. He wanted no one to bother her or him. Terzo felt very jealous Primo had Sister Elyse all to himself, but he understood that out of everything that had been happening, she deserved better. But he needed to see her and needed to let her know that he was there for her and that she was special to him.

The door opened slightly and Primo peered out with his white eye. “Did I call for you?”

“No, but Primo, please. I need to see her,” he hated to plead.

“I’ll ask her if she wants to see you. If she doesn’t, I have no problem closing the door in your face.” Primo slammed the door anyway in Terzo’s face.

He shuffled his feet, waiting for Primo to return. The door opened again and instead of a white eye glaring at him, there she was. She wore her usual habit but had on a pair of bunny slippers.

“Sister, thank you for seeing me.” He reached out to grab and hold her hands.

“Why are you here?” she asked softly.

“I’ve missed you. I wanted to tell you I am sorry for what happened and for how I acted before.”

She stared up at him and smiled. He looked so worried. With one hand, she reached up and touched his face. “Thanks. I am okay. I’m just horribly embarrassed.”

“You should never be embarrassed to go for what you love. I should have done more,” he was fidgeting now. He didn’t want to say anything that would make it worse.

“Terzo, thanks again for checking up on me. Primo has been taking excellent care of me. And he has been sharing stories of you when you were little. The reason why he calls you ‘Bambi’ and how you used to pull pranks on Gabriel,” she said, with tears brimming in her eyes. “My heart hurts Terzo. I opened myself up to you and to Mary and both of you hurt me.”

“I am not here to further the hurt. I am here as your friend and lover. And don’t believe everything Primo says about me. He is still bitter about the toilet seat prank I pulled on him last year.”

His fingers and arms were itching to hold her, but he remembered what everyone was saying. He needed to give her space.

“Alright, I just wanted to see you and make sure you are okay. If you need anything, I am sure Primo will help you out. I am always available to you,” he said and turned around to leave quickly.

“Wait,” she called out. “Thanks for checking on me. At least you care. Mary hasn’t even text me or tried to get in contact with me.”

“I’d always check on you. I feel like I’ll always be apologizing for how I treated you when Aurora broke my heart. But I am truly sorry for that. I care for you forever always.”

Sister Elyse knew he meant that. The Papas were men of their word. Primo had told her stories of Terzo and she grew to love him even more. She realized that Mary hadn’t shared his past with her. And she only got Terzo’s through Primo. None of them were forthcoming, but they had only known each other for a short time. Maybe it was time to share her past, or at least talk. Not talking with Terzo was eating at her.

“Want to have dinner tonight?” She offered. “In your room?”

He couldn’t believe his ears. With a quick swoop of his hand, he fixed his hair and smiled. “Yes, I can arrange that. Whatever you want, cara.”

His steps were quick to get back to his room and call the staff for tonight. The next call was to Ravinia. She would guide him on what to do and say so he didn’t fuck it up. Gabriel answered the phone, but he could hear Ravinia moaning and begging for more in the background. Her moans went straight to his cock. He hadn’t been partaking in the usual carnal delights the Sisters or Brothers were offering him. The anxiety of losing Sister Elyse was too much. He wouldn’t push her tonight.

“Call her later!” Gabriel roared into the phone and ended the call.

His nerves were getting the better of him. A soothing bath sounded good to him. He went to his bathroom and began to fill his tub with water. The soaps and bath salts were lined up along the back wall of his tub. Within moments, he stripped down and stepped into the steaming hot water.

“Ooooh that feels so good,” he leaned his back against the tub and let his body submerge. He wished Sister Elyse was there to join him so they could both heal. They could have if he wasn’t such a dick. His mind wandered to the times where her body was underneath his and then on top of him and then her hanging by her wrists tied up against the wall. His hands couldn’t resist anymore. With his cock now throbbing, he grabbed ahold of it and started to pump.

Her sweet moans would fill his room when they were together. The way her soft body would jiggle as he thrust into her was heaven. He cupped his balls and kept stroking under the water. The heat and slickness of oil-infused water helped him stroke easily and fast.

He remembered how her mouth purred his name when she wanted him to keep doing that certain move she loved. The way her lips would pucker sent shivers down his spine. His hands were not enough, but for now, in the absence of her, they were enough.

“Terzo?” her voice cut through his thoughts but he couldn’t stop and he came.

“Sister?” he struggled to say her name while his cock pulsed and released his seed into the water.

“Did I disturb you?” she asked, pushed the bathroom door open to see him under the bubbles.

“No, you could never disturb me. Your timing was off. A few minutes ago, your hand would be under the water rubbing me off,” he said before thinking.

“You are shameless,” she giggled.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so cra-,”

She moved quickly and covered his mouth with her hand. “Stop apologizing. Every time we see each other you are saying you are sorry.”

“I thought we were going to have dinner,” he pulled her hand away from his mouth and kissed her palm.

“I couldn’t wait,” she breathed. “I’ve missed you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit down and talk

Sister Elyse couldn’t stay away from Terzo. It was as if she was a moth to his flame. She got dressed and told Primo she was going to meet Terzo and to not wait up. He nodded and immediately called his favorite girls to come to please him.

When she got to his room, she was not expecting to hear him moaning and whispering her name from the bathroom. Seeing him bobbing in the tub with his hands underneath, she smiled, knowing exactly what he was up to. It turned her on that he was thinking of her and touching himself. She had planned on sitting down and talking with him to reestablish their relationship, but seeing as he was thinking about her and hearing rumors about turning down sisters and brothers for sex. She didn’t think words would be enough.

His lips kissing her palm had her gushing through her panties. She didn’t wait for him to pull her in with him. Kicking off her shoes, she stepped into the still hot water with him. His wet soapy fingers dug into her clothes, trying to take them off. Sister Elyse helped him and soon her naked skin was next to his.

“Wait,” she whispered, pushing him away. Always the gentleman, he stopped immediately.

“Yes?”

“I want you but I can’t just jump into bed, I mean, into the tub with you,” she hung her head in shame.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, but I will need you to leave me alone for a bit so I can finish up here,” he said, straining not to just grab hold of himself and finish right now.

She couldn’t do that to him. He turned her on something fierce and without thinking twice, she reached out and grabbed his cock. She wanted him to just throw her over his shoulder and take her to the bed and rail her into the next decade. For now, she will settle for making him come in her hand.

“Come for me then,” she whispered. “I don’t want to make you wait for a second longer.”

Terzo gripped the sides of his tub and grunted. When her fingers wrapped around his cock, he wanted to come right then, but this was the most she had touched him in a few weeks. He focused on looking at her face. Watching her mouth open slightly as she stroked him slowly. He loved her eyes roaming around his body as she squeezed him now and then.

Sister Elyse didn’t have to wait long as he shot his load into her chest. She kept rubbing, making sure to get every drop out of him and until he grabbed her hand to stop her. With her other hand, she reached out and ran her fingers through his wet and soapy hair.

“Can we talk?” she asked, grabbing a towel nearby to dry off.

“Yes, let’s,” he cleared his throat and helped her stand up and get out of the tub.

After drying off, grabbed two robes from the hooks in his bathroom. He gave her his most soft and luscious velvet purple robe and slipped on one that was his second favorite. It had a hood that when you flipped it on your head it was a replica of his mitre.

Elyse made her way to his bedroom and sat on his bed. “We need to talk.”

He nodded at her and sat down to give her his full attention. He watched as she played with the designed embroidered on the robe. She didn’t look at him, however, and that had him worried for a second. Would she want to stop seeing him?

“I need you,” she began. “Don’t fucking treat me like shit. Don’t ever turn me down. And stop bothering Ravinia when you are confused. Just come to me. For a suave master sex demon, you are an idiot when it comes to women.”

“I know, but I am an idiot with women who mean a lot to me.” He grabbed her hand. “You make me feel different, cara mia. You make me want to be better than I am. I am scared to be committed to one person. I do like my Sisters and Brothers to come to be for all carnal delights. But I would love it if you were to be my personal and on-call love.”

“Stop, Terzo, I am not asking you to go all soft on me. Just stop being a fucking idiot,” she tapped his forehead. “Don’t push me away. Okay?”

“I promise,” he said, holding both her hands in his and kissing them. “What else did you want to talk about?”

“I want to be tied up and spanked the next time we fuck,” she said abruptly. “But I have never done that before, so I wanted to discuss how we can safely do that.”

“Well, we could start out with spanking. I don’t want you tied up in any way with me spanking your perfect ass. I’d start with my hand and then we would go from there. We can use the stoplight system. It’s easier for those who are new.”

“So me yelling out red or something if it gets to be too much?”

“Yes, exactly that.”

She thought about it for a second and agreed. “What about the tying up?”

“Same process. For some, they dream about it until it happens and then they panic. I can make it as restrictive as you would like, but again, it can be stressful when you find yourself restricted and cannot quickly get yourself out.”

She had not thought about that at all. “I trust you. I know if anything were to happen, you would make it right.”

He would. There is nothing he wouldn’t do. He always takes his cue from his partners. If they wanted it slow and sensual or hard and rough, he was there to be used and abused. There was never a kink he would turn down. Whatever the sisters or brothers wanted; he did his best to accommodate.

“Okay, I’ll let you know when I am ready to do all this,” she said smiling at him. “I will go back to my room. I miss my library.”

She was about to give him back his robe when he stopped her. “Bring it back when you are ready. I want you to think of me when you wear it,” he said, kissing her lips.

“Okay, thank you for the talk,” she said and left his room.

“Anytime,” he yelled out.

Watching her leave the room, he remembered her face as she gave him a hand job to finish him off. The way the bubbles from his bath were clinging to her naked body. Every curve she had was accented by them. And then when he came all over her chest, she looked excited and happy, feeling his warm load land on her.

“Fuck, she is worth everything. I need to keep her happy. I will keep her happy. I need to call Ravinia,” he said aloud.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on

Sister Elyse inhaled the wonderful smell of the old books in the library. There was no smell like it on earth, she thought. She ran to her desk and began working immediately on the piles of books on her desk. Being needed felt good, and being needed at the church was what she wanted when she joined years ago.

Being busy with her work, she put out of her mind what had happened. Mary leaving hurt the most, but she was grateful they were only sleeping together for a short time. Terzo had been amazing to her and so considerate to let her heal without trying to get into her panties.

Elyse was so busy catching the library up to speed, she didn’t notice the time until the angry ghoul she loved dropped by. He stomped into the library and asked her if she had seen his favorite sister. Sister Danni was still the only one who could handle him. She smiled at him and shook her head. He growled and ran out of the library.

“Oh wow, it's dark,” she said, looking up at the stained-glass windows and saw the moon beaming brightly through.

She arranged her desk how she liked and left to get rest in her dorm room. She knew her roommates were dying to gossip about Primo, Terzo, and Mary. The hallways were clear tonight, as everyone had already settled with their loves for the night. She could hear beds creaking and soft moans through the doors as she walked to her room.

“Hey! Tell us!” her roommate, Sister Dee, screamed at her. “We have never been in Primo’s room and you spent an entire week there!”

Sister Elyse sat on her bed. Their room was big enough for three twin beds, and they all shared a closet. Dorm rooms were never really the place to be, they had the rest of the abbey to congregate and have sex. Elyse loved her roommates, though. They were nice to her at least. Many other sisters were mean and jealous. These two were never minded that Terzo was obviously infatuated with her. They had ghouls and brothers they could go after.

“He was so sweet and kind to me. I know I put a dent in his love life though,” she said.

“You didn’t partake?” Sister Mary asked.

“No, he is more of a friend than someone I could sleep with,” she admitted. “The ropes, whips, and knives he has displayed in his room are a bit too much for me, anyway.”

“So, the rumors are true, he is definitely kinkier than Gabriel and Terzo,” Sister Mary said.

“He is, the Sisters he enjoys have their own cages under his bed. He has loads of leashes and collars and he gets very excited hearing the Sisters beg and whine for him over the phone,” she explained.

“Cages?” Sister Mary asked.

“Yeah, he does lots of pet play with the girls. He told me about that. How he gives them baths and makes them crawl and feeds them from bowls on the ground,” she scrunched her nose at that. “I don’t like that kind of play, but if he enjoys it and the Sisters like it, who am I to judge?”

“I can see why many don’t speak of what goes on in his room,” Sister Dee chimed in. “Are you okay though?”

“I am okay. It hurt when Mary left, though,” she sighed. “I miss him so much. I felt such a strong connection with him.”

“He was so hot too. His tight pants that left nothing to the imagination were my favorite thing about him,” Sister Mary said.

“Is he really gone?” Dee asked her. “He couldn’t have just up and left you forever.”

“Yes, he is gone. Sister Imperator wanted him gone and me asking to bond with him scared him away for good,” she said gloomily.

Sister Mary moved to sit next to Sister Elyse on her bed. “Once he realizes what he left and how bad your heart broke, he will come back.”

“Ya think?” Elyse sniffled.

“Everyone saw how he ran through the hallways to be with you. The hell cats are angry and snapping at anyone who tries to feed them. They miss him. He will return.”  
Sister Elyse nodded and told her roommates she needed her rest. They agreed and turned out the lights. She got under her covers and covered her face with her pillow, sobbing silently. Mare, please come back. She hoped her thoughts could reach him. Maybe I should have gone with him, she thought.

***The Next Week***

Sister Elyse continued on with her work but avoided Terzo. She was embarrassed by her request and still reeling about Mary’s absence. Sitting at her desk, she was busy reading, but she was bored out of her mind. Primo always had some sort of entertainment for her when she stayed with him. The late-night talks while eating a cheese and meat charcuterie board. Wandering through his night garden as he explained each gorgeous black flowers and plants he collected.

He was busy catching up with all his ladies who loved to be submissive to him and only him. Terzo’s night mass was tonight, and she wanted to go, but, she was too shy. It wouldn’t hurt to sit in the back like she used to and just observe. Maybe it will spark some feelings of lust back into her life.

Her phone buzzed, showing her it was the end of the day. She put her desk in order and then locked up the library. The halls were filled with Sisters and Brothers going about their evening activities. She saw a couple in a dark corner making out with abandon. Hands were sliding down backs and up bare legs. She turned away to give them privacy as she walked to her room.

Sister Mary popped into the room quickly to ask if Elyse wanted a cupcake. She stole a couple from the cafeteria before it closed for the evening.

“Hell yes!” Sister Elyse lit up seeing the treat.

“You seem happier now. Are you over Mary leaving?” Sister Mary asked. She thought it was funny he shared her name, but that was all they shared, sadly. She used to watch him with the hell cats and then stare as he got sweaty handling all the lawn maintenance. He was a treat to the eyes. When she saw he had fancied Sister Elyse, jealousy spread through her body quickly but it quickly left. There was no place for jealousy here. The Brothers and ghouls kept her busy. She was never alone and never one to go without pleasure. She felt terrible when Mary left Sister Elyse. Hearing her soft sobbing at night tore at her.

“I guess. I miss him. I miss our talks and I miss his bed,” she said, as she ate the cupcake.

“It sucks he left without keeping in touch, coward,” Sister Mary sneered.

“I don’t want to talk about him anymore. Are you going to the night mass tonight? I was thinking about going,” Elyse asked, throwing the cupcake wrapper in the trash bin next to her bed.

“No, I was going to scrounge up Brother Chris and see if he would be into doing some roleplay. I’ve been wanting to see him in a collar for a while now,” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Elyse.

“Oh, I’ve seen him with you. He is very cute!” Elyse was happy for Mary. They were best of friends and work hard with the clergy. She could sense that Mary was jealous when at first, but she didn’t let it ruin their friendship. “I better get going. I don’t want to be late. He pulls any stragglers onto the altar.”

“I may show up if Chris is busy or if I can’t find him.” She hugged Sister Elyse and kissed her on the head. “Have fun!”

Sister Elyse kissed her on the cheek and freshened up quickly before going to mass.

***Terzo waiting to make his grand entrance***

He wanted to skip tonight but with Ravinia craving Gabriel constantly, Primo busy tying up the Sisters, and Copia perfecting his sex walk with his chasuble, he couldn’t. He peeked out from the curtains to the side of the altar and saw a full house as usual. Then his eyes caught her. Sister Elyse was there. Sitting in the back pew. She smiled and waved at him.  
It had been a while since she had come and watched him perform. He still wished she would come on the altar for him. To have the congregation watch her face as she is consumed by an orgasm, he alone could give her, would be perfection.

The music began, and he walked out and began the mass. Tonight, he wanted to seduce Sister Elyse. He needed more of her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you all were hoping for is here.

The mass went on as usual. The songs were all sung together in harmony. It brought shivers up and down Sister Elyse’s spine. Terzo was at his best tonight, she stared in wonder. The way he made love to the congregation was enough for her to want him. Maybe she would sneak away and rush to his room to wait for him. That sounded like a great idea, she thought. Trying to catch his attention, she didn’t notice the door opening behind her.

“Who is this?” Terzo called out. “If you come late, you get the honor of joining me at the altar.”

Everyone turned around to see a Sister at the door, but it was hard to see her face. At this point of the night mass, the lights are turned off with the only light coming from the black candles at the altar. Elyse turned back to face Terzo and saw him eye her and the new Sister. He pointed behind her and then made eye contact with her. She knew what he meant.

Standing up, she followed the other sister up the aisle. Something was familiar about the way they walked. She shook her head and walked up the steps to the altar and knelt before Terzo.

“How lucky that tonight, we have two sacrifices for our dark lord,” Terzo announced. “What is your name?” he smirked, using two fingers to lift her chin.

“Sister Elyse.”

“Sister Elyse! How wonderful you have chosen tonight to fulfill your love and devotion to the dark lord. And what’s your name?” He turned to face the sister kneeling next to Elyse.

“I’m new,” a deep voice echoed throughout the church.

Sister Elyse recognized that voice immediately. She swiveled on her knees to face that gorgeous voice she missed. There, next to her, Mary in full head to toe Sister habit. “Mare?”

“I missed you,” he admitted. “Figured this was the only way I’d get to see you again.”

Sister Elyse didn’t care that everyone could see her beaming with joy. Mary was back! He was dressed as a nun. Why didn’t he steal a brother’s priest type of outfit, she wondered? She looked up at Terzo, who was smiling down at both of them. He looked like he had a major plan.

“Welcome Mary, glad you chose to sacrifice your soul to join the church tonight. Are you okay with that?” Terzo asked, motioning for both to stand up.

“Erm, what does it entail?” Mary asked.

“Sex,” Terzo licked his lips and pointed to the altar that the ghouls cleaned off for the sacrifice. “I get to fuck you into the church.”

Mary leaned close and whispered, “That’s not what we agreed on. You will be gentle, right?”

Sister Elyse looked at them both sideways. “What?!”

She couldn’t believe what she heard. Terzo and Mary were talking to each other. Mary was in contact with Terzo BUT NOT HER? She was livid at first, but she pushed it out of her mind and took a deep breath. Terzo knew how to make her happy and brought Mary back for her. Her mind was reeling with questions. She was going to interrogate these two after this. 

“I wanted to surprise you. In the church, you don’t have to choose just one person to love. You can choose to love as many people as you want,” Terzo explained and moved out of the way.

“Mary, if you will, lay on the grucifix, naked,” he pointed to the black large grucifix on the altar. “Sister Elyse, would you ride him as I fuck him?”

Elyse’s eyes rolled back into her head. Her dream threesome was happening, and it was happening in front of the church. All of their eyes would be on her. She didn’t know if she could do it.

“Fuck!” she said out loud.

Terzo walked behind her and pulled up her habit. His fingers trailing up her now naked skin had her knees almost buckle. One of his arms wrapped around her body to hold her steady, while the other pulled off her habit. He was glad to see she was forgoing her panties still.

“I can stop this if you are too nervous. You can face the church or face me, but you need to ride him,” he cooed into her ear.

“No, let’s do this,” she took a deep breath and clenched her fists.

With Terzo and Mary’s help, she could straddle Mary with her facing the church. She stilled suddenly, seeing all of their eyes on her naked body. Could she do this, she wondered? To her knowledge, no one had ever poked fun at anyone after coming during night mass.

Mary could see the terror on her face and pulled Elyse down to kiss her lips. “I’m right here. Ignore the rest of the room. Just focus on me and what I can do to you. Remember?”

Elyse closed her eyes and remembered his touch. Remembered his kisses. Remembered his giant cock, which was now pressing against her wet slit. She reached down and guided him inside her.

“Fuuuuck,” she groaned out.

When he was fully inside her, she looked over her shoulder at Terzo for direction. She didn’t know what the actual procedure was for this. “Now what?”

Terzo grabbed his already engorged dick and positioned himself between Mary’s legs. A week ago, when he got a phone call from an unknown number, he didn’t expect to hear Mary on the phone. He missed her and was willing to join the church to have her again. They shared many phone calls together, getting close as they plotted their way back into Sister Elyse’s heart.

Once he caught Mary flirting with him after one drunken phone call at night, they masturbated to exactly what they wanted to do to one another. Mary was filthy-minded, and he couldn’t wait to have him on the altar. Images of Mary sexting him and sending him cock pics flashed through his mind. They were perfect for each other along with Elyse to bring them joy and happiness. 

He grabbed Mary’s legs and put them over his shoulders while pressing deep into his ass, slowly. He was glad they stored lube under the altar for just this moment. Once he was inside Mary, he kissed Elyse’s back and told her to ride.

She moved her hips back and forth, savoring how Mary felt. Looking down, she saw his face a mix of joy and slightly in pain. Then his face relaxed, and she felt his legs on either side of her, but also Terzo’s body against her back. With his guidance, they moved in rhythm together. He cupped one of her breasts while his other hand tried to reach for Mary. He could only graze his happy trail down his stomach until he felt Elyse’s clit.

Their bodies were one. Elyse didn’t care if everyone on the planet was watching them. It was pure bliss to have as many hands on her body and to feel both men in her life care about her. She was getting vocal now as there were two hands on her breasts squeezing and massaging along with fingers rubbing her clit causing her to buck uncontrollably.

Mary held on to Elyse’s tits for dear life. The combination of his cock deep inside of her with Terzo’s dick deep inside of him was sublime. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. Terzo’s dick was large and with every thrust and wiggle, he was deliciously rubbing his prostate. He didn’t want to come before Sister Elyse, though. That would be terrible. Especially in front of a crowd like this. He couldn’t believe how packed the church was for night mass.

Terzo increased the pressure on Elyse’s clit but kept the motion slow and steady. He wanted her to come first and then his new pet, Mary. He could feel both of them get so close. He could hold out for hours, but he wanted them both in private for that. He looked down at Elyse’s neck and sucked hard. There would be another time for him to turn her and Mary, but for now, he wanted to taste her sweet skin again.

“Cara mia, come now, the church walls need your sweet voice to echo your ecstasy,” he cooed in her ear. “Come, my sweet, come.”

Her hips went wild from overstimulation. She grabbed Mary’s hands that were squeezing her breasts and called out for the dark lord as she came. Mary watched Elyse come undone above him. Her pussy clenching him in spasms while Terzo thrust fast and furious into him was too much. In a matter of moments, he was arching his back off the altar and screaming for Sister Elyse.

Terzo squeezed his eyes as Mary came. He dropped Mary’s legs and felt them tense up and hold him steady, but when Mary came, it was a moment he hadn’t felt in a long while. He clenched onto Terzo’s dick, riding out his orgasm in waves. Terzo gripped Elyse’s body tight as his own orgasm was coming up the rear. 

The explosion from his orgasm caused his legs to buckle. He couldn’t hold on anymore. With a loud ugly pop, he pulled out of Mary and slumped to the floor gasping for air. It was the first night mass he had really let go and put his whole self into the sacrifice. He stood up quickly and snuffed out the candles on the altar, bidding the congregation to go in peace and fuck their night away.

Sister Elyse didn’t move. She felt exhausted and satisfied for the first time in her life. This was the best night of her life.


End file.
